


Naruto the great samurai

by Deltario



Series: Samurai legends [1]
Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Married Life, O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Series: Samurai legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197776





	Naruto the great samurai

**Hyogoro of the flower was the former most famous Yazuka of the flower capital and during the kozuki family reign and he lived in Wano but now he had a grandson that was named Naruto and he sent him off to live somewhere else while wano no kuni deals with kaidio and Orochi.**

**Now ...**

Hyogoro has a baby boy as the baby is crying as he sent to a new land and far away from Wano...

With Naruto ...

Naruto was with a samurai and Yazuka that was loyal to Hyogoro and he had his sword and he is looking 


End file.
